


winter

by Wonfeels



Category: Day6 (Band), K-pop
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:59:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22995082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonfeels/pseuds/Wonfeels
Summary: Quizá el invierno podría dejar de ser tan frío para Wonpil si Younghyun está a su lado.
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Kim Wonpil
Kudos: 7





	winter

Calidez era lo que la taza de té que portaba en sus manos le proporcionaba. Aquella que las frazadas que yacían sobre su cama no le pudieron proporcionar.  
  
Un paso tras otro, sin prisa, con algo de temor a verter el líquido que le aseguraba un poco de relajación, fue así que llegó hasta su habitación.  
  
Encontró la puerta de su cuarto abierta y en un difícil movimiento de caderas y trasero, fue que la cerró.  
  
Dio un trago más, mientras observaba la peculiar figura sobre su cama y uno último antes de dejar aquella taza sobre su buró y tomar asiento sobre la esquina del colchon.  
  
— ¿Tampoco puedes dormir? — Cuestionó en voz baja, permitiéndole a su diestra extenderse y tomar un par de hebras del cabello de Younghyun, acaeiciandolas sin prisa alguna.  
  
Wonpil esperó por un par de segundos, pero al no obtener respuesta optó por perturbar un poco al mayor. Retiró los gruesos lentes que portaba y, con cuidado de no despertar al otro y de no tocar lo frío que estaban sus cobijas, fue recostándose en el lateral que dejó libre el bajista.  
  
El castaño estiró su cuerpo en busca de una posición cómoda y, al sentir como el contrario se resistía a recibirle, no tuvo otra opción que buscar calentar sus fríos pies con los de Kang, obteniendo un grito por respuesta y un par de carcajadas después. — Touché.


End file.
